


Bleach OC, Mizakiri

by Cmd1095



Category: Bleach
Genre: Characters & Settings, Literature, Sci-Fi & Fantasy, profiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2019-02-18 08:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cmd1095/pseuds/Cmd1095
Summary: I desgined this OC for the contest ofThe challenge was to create an OC for her assassination group, complete with bio and abilities.I'm not sure who did the photo I'm using, but credit goes to them---- well it's been a long time since this contest happened, and if memory serves I didn't win anyway, and so I renovated the profile and turned it into one of my own OCs officially now. Still don't own the picture, but honestly it fits so dang well that I don't even know if I want to commission a new one





	Bleach OC, Mizakiri

**Author's Note:**

> I desgined this OC for the contest of [](https://jeanette-black.deviantart.com/)
> 
> The challenge was to create an OC for her assassination group, complete with bio and abilities.
> 
> I'm not sure who did the photo I'm using, but credit goes to them
> 
>  
> 
> \---- well it's been a long time since this contest happened, and if memory serves I didn't win anyway, and so I renovated the profile and turned it into one of my own OCs officially now. Still don't own the picture, but honestly it fits so dang well that I don't even know if I want to commission a new one

Name: Mizakiri  
Alias: Mujihikiri (merciless blade)  
Gender: female  
Age:  95  
Birthdate:  October 13th  
Birthplace: Rukongai  
Currently residing: Seireitei  
History:  
Mizakiri was born in the rukongai, in one of the outer districts. At birth it was readily apparent that she had a very high potential for becoming a Shinigami, which was both a blessing and a curse for her. Her parents, having lived in poverty and filth for so long, were extremely excited at the possibility that Mizakiri could become a high ranking Shinigami and provide them with the means to move up in the world themselves.

From the moment Mizakiri could hold a blade, her parents put her through brutal training, seeking to hone her skills as quickly as possible. She was also subjected to a rigorous diet including many questionable medications, so as to accelerate her physiological aging and bring her body to maturity much sooner than someone in the soul society normally would. By her 10th birthday she was developed enough to wield a blade. Her birthday present that year was a knife, and intentionally putting the celebrations in the path of a gang heist, forcing her to fight for her life. Too young to truly understand her situation, Mizakiri’s potential still enabled her to kill her assailants, but not before she had her back cut open by a rusty blade. The wound was not a clean cut, and would leave a particularly large scar after healing

This set the tone for the ensuing years in Mizakiri’s life. Her parents, blinded by the allure of a better, safer life, put her through trial after trial. While other children went out to play, Mizakiri was sent out to train, and to kill. She learned quickly out of necessity, but not without cost. Her body collected scar after scar, and as she grew older she began to comprehend that her upbringing was not normal. She longed to put aside the blade and go live a normal life, but was not permitted to do so, and was severely punished whenever she asked.

Mizakiri grew to hate her parents, her tormentors, the ones denying her any semblance of free will or happiness in her life, all to serve their own ends. Hate and bloodlust were the only emotions she was able to show without being punished, and this hostile environment took its toll on her mind, her mental health deteriorated as her combat ability improved by leaps and bounds. At the young age of 80, her body had developed to that of a teenager, and she had become capable of effortlessly and emotionlessly cutting down an entire gang of armed men without receiving  so much as a scratch. She was more than capable enough to enter the Shinigami academy at this point, but her hatred of her parents manifested at this point. 

She stubbornly refused to apply to the academy, even when her parents attempted to force her she would easily find a way to make the application process grind to a halt. As she saw it, the most effective way for her to get back at those who’d stolen her childhood from her was to make all of their efforts a complete waste. Even if it meant she would be stuck in the rukongai along with them, she refused to let them profit from her suffering.  
It didn’t take long for this contest of wills to come to a head. Her father flew into a rage and grabbed her by the arm. “You ungrateful little brat!” he roared “You have the power to save us from this place! Why won't you become a Shinigami? We can be wealthy and live somewhere  nice! We’ve done everything  we could to prepare you for this, and you’re just selfishly taking our hard work and throwing it aside? If you were really my daughter you'd!”

Something inside of Mizakiri snapped at this point, after all the suffering she’d been through, all the pain and misery her parents had inflicted upon her, they had the nerve to think SHE was selfish? To act self-righteous and spout nonsense about how it was her duty to become a Shinigami so that they could be happy and comfortable for the rest of their lives while she fought a never ending war against hollows?  Her blood boiled, and it showed on her face, which enraged her father more. Even at this point he might have salvaged the situation, but in his own anger he foolishly raised his hand and slapped Mizakiri across the face.

That was the final straw, Mizakiri drew her blade and brutally murdered her parents, slowly, painfully, and without a hint of mercy. As she stood above the corpses of her tormentors, she looked at herself, covered in blood and scars. Her torment was over, but she felt no joy in it… even now it was far too late to try and live a normal life, to try and put aside the way of the sword and grow up like a normal child. Even if she tried, the scars would brand her as the killer she once was, nobody would look at her without barely suppressed fear, no other children would be friends with someone as unusual as her, and even if that weren’t true, she didn’t know if she was capable of being peaceful now. She didn’t know anything but violence and pain, what would a girl her age even be interested in now? She couldn’t imagine herself being into children’s games like the children who shared her true age, and she certainly wasn’t going to try and dress up and look cute for boys like other girls around her physical age did.

This realization caused Mizakiri to despair, for several days she was lost in herself, spiraling down into depression, until about a week later her mindset shifted. If she could never free herself from the path her parents had carved out for her, then she may as well continue to follow it. She knew only fighting, possessed only strength and skill with weapons, but Shinigami were more than that. They had goals, a purpose, friends, real families, hobbies. Perhaps if she continued down that path, she might gain some semblance of those things herself, and with her parents dead and no longer able to benefit from her actions, she had no reason to avoid doing so out of spite anymore.

Mizakiri applied for, and was accepted to, the Shinigami academy, where she trained rigorously, she had no hobbies or other distractions, allowing her to focus entirely on her education. This was a blessing, as it soon became apparent that said education was sorely lacking. Her teachers discovered she lacked even basic skills such as reading and writing. She needed countless remedial courses, and upon learning more about her background she was placed in intensive therapy sessions. The former worked well at bringing her up to speed, however the latter seemed to have no major effect. As far as the therapists could determine, she had killed off most of her emotions as a defense mechanism as a child to avoid being punished, and even with that threat removed the emotions she felt were subdued, with the exception of bloodlust. Despite this each therapist concluded that she was stable, if not exactly healthy. 

Several years later, and Mizakiri graduated as she had joined, aimless and alone. Her skills had improved remarkably, and she had learned much, but she still had no idea what to do with herself. She joined the 2nd division, as it seemed the best place for someone who knew nothing but how to kill. It was here that she learned the art of assassination, killing quietly, subtly, and efficiently. It filled her days with purpose, there was only the next target, the next mission. She didn’t need to wonder whether it was right or wrong, her broken mind meant nothing, she didn’t need to feel joy or sorrow, only to kill, and that was one thing she knew how to do.

Mizakiri rose through the ranks of the stealth force rapidly, her cold, ruthless dedication to the art of killing earning her the title “Mujihikiri” or “merciless blade,” amongst her peers. She quickly became the 3rd seat of her squad, only to hit a wall in advancement. The vice-captain of the squad was a spoiled noble with no right to the position, but who had obtained it through his family’s influence. Mizakiri cared little for her rank, but to constantly serve directly under such a spoiled buffoon angered her. He would give her orders as if he was better than her, as if his money and noble birth made his contributions more valuable by default. Seeing someone get handed all the things she had worked and suffered for her whole life infuriated her, and tensions grew between them. One day Omaeda pushed his luck too far with Mizakiri, making a crude jab at her making fun of her scars. This hit a nerve, and Mizakiri snapped, it was only with the timely intervention of Captain Soi-Fon that Omaeda survived the encounter.

Mizakiri was severely reprimanded for losing her temper as she did, and would ordinarily have been executed. But Soi-Fon chose another option instead, not wanting to waste the skills of such a valuable assassin. Mizakiri was placed in charge of a newly formed elite team of assassins that reported directly to Soi-Fon, serving as her personal strike force and bodyguards. She gained power and authority equivalent to that of the Vice-Captain she’d nearly murdered, as well as a significant amount of freedom from standard protocol and usual mission assignments.

With her newfound power and freedom, Mizakiri was forced to once again revaluate her purpose in life. This time however she came to one conclusion for certain, she would serve Soi-Fon with complete devotion and loyalty. Soi-Fon was the first person to ever truly acknowledge her and show her any kindness, to extend a hand towards her and give her a path of her own to walk on. Protecting and serving her was a purpose worth following, even if the rest of her life was still empty. 

From that point onward, Mizakiri has served Soi-Fon with nearly religious devotion and, with some guidance from the captain, began to expand her horizons beyond just fighting. This state of affairs persisted until the beginning of Crisis’s invasion, at which point she went missing along with the rest of squad 2.

Faction: 2nd division  
Rank: 3rd seat

Appearance

Height: 5’0”  
Weight: 115lbs  
Physical Appearance: Mizakiri always wears the executioners uniform, with black gloves stretching up to her elbows. She has straight black hair. She has a compact, skinny build. Her body is very toned and tanned, with not an ounce of fat on any part of her body, she keeps her breasts bandaged close to her body in accordance with this, not wanting them to get in the way of her movements. She has an unbelievable number of scars on all parts of her body, but the one's that are usually visible are a long vertical scar over her right eye, and an X shaped scar on her left cheek, as well as a variety of criss-crossing scars down her spine and on her hands and arms. Her eyes are violet in color

Clothing/Armor: Mizakiri wears the executioner’s uniform at all times, but when off duty will occasionally wear it underneath casual attire, sometimes because Soi-Fon has ordered her to do so in an attempt to get her to unwind  
Visual Age: 18

Personality

Preferred Method of Combat:  Zanjitsu  
Likes: Soi-Fon, sweets  
Attitude:  Mizakiri has loosened up somewhat from the emotionless automaton of death she once was, but only around a select few people who she admires. For the most part she is cold, distant, and antisocial. Underneath her cold exterior is the repressed personality of the small child that she actually is. She keeps this side of herself under lock and key, but has a weakness for candy and other sweets in general

Dislikes: Omaeda and other nobles who get more than they deserve just because of their birth, her scars, mistreatment of children, medicine

Overall Personality:  Mizakiri is a damaged little girl forced into the role of a cold-blooded killer from birth, forced to grow up before her time, she still has a small amount of her childish personality intact underneath countless layers of detached coldness.

Zanpaktou  
Name: Zan'nin'na bijon (murderous vision)  
Spirit appearance: A young girl with blood red hair and eyes, wearing a red dress.  
Spirit personality: She acts cute and innocent, but is actually sadistic and manipulative to a terrifying degree  
Inner world: A dark forest filled with corpses and rivers of blood, the trees are all black and dead, except for one in the very center, which glows softly and has light shining down on it through the clouds.  
Sealed appearance: a half-length katana with black wrappings on the handle

Shikai  
Release phrase: Grant them a glimpse  
Shikai appearance: The blade does not visibly change, except that the wrappings on the hilt become blood red  
Shikai abilities:

1) Satsujin kaimamiru (murderous glimpse) - This ability can be activated through Mizakiri's will alone. It creates a completely realistic illusion of her, which proceeds to attack her target. The illusion is indistinguishable from the real thing, except for the fact that as an illusion it is completely intangible.

2)Kakusareta akui (hidden malice) - this ability also activates at will. This ability turns Mizakiri invisible and completely obscures her scent, sound, and reiatsu for 10 seconds. While the ability is active she is completely undetectable. Mizakiri often uses this in conjunction with Satsujin Kaimamiru to create an illusion of her attacking from one angle, when in reality she is invisibly moving and striking from a slightly different angle, almost guaranteeing a fatal blow.

This ability has a cooldown period of 5 seconds

3) Akui no shinkirō (malicious mirage) - Mizakiri's emergency escape plan, this ability creates a perfect illusion of her receiving a hit and going down, it also conceals her in a manner similar to Kakusareta akui for 5 seconds. This ability is used to retreat when a fight goes sour, giving Mizakiri time to hide and sneak away. The illusion lasts until it is discovered to be fake by the target. 

This ability may be used once every 24 hours, and consumes a truly massive amount of reiatsu.

 

bankai  
Name: Akui no rerumu (Realm of malice)  
Appearance: again, the appearance of the blade doesn't change much, but now the air around the blade will appear to distort slightly at random

abilities

1)Maboroshi no rerumu(realm of illusion) - The primary and only ability of this bankai is that it creates a realm with a 1/2 mile radius centered on Mizakiri. In this realm Mizakiri can use her shikai abilities freely, as well as create any other sort of illusion she desires. All of the illusions are indistinguishable from the real thing, and now they have physical form in the mind of the target.

(For example, if an illusion of Mizakiri were to slash and cut a target, that target would see, feel, and believe that they had been cut for real. The illusion can't be seen through, since it's projected directly into the target's mind. If an illusion severed the target's legs, the target would fall to the ground, convinced that he/she had no legs to stand on.)  
While the illusions can't actually harm a target, in certain cases if an illusion causes the target to believe they have just received a fatal wound, they may go into a coma or die from the stress on their mind.

In addition, an illusion of a wall or other obstacle can stop an attack from the target, as they will believe the wall is truly there, and subconsciously they will stop their own attack in accordance to their own "reality"

The weakness of this ability is that each person's illusions have to be created separately, if one person receives an illusionary wound, someone else would not see the wound, the same with anything else the ability creates, however the basic shikai abilities apply to everyone in range.

This ability costs significant amounts of reiatsu to use, and as such it can't be maintained under extensive use for very long, though the cost of maintaining the bankai itself is very slight.

 

Combat Abilities:

Reiatsu- High, Mizakiri's reiatsu is on par with some weak or average captains. It's color is grey, but it is rarely visible since she keeps it suppressed at nearly all times. Most of the time she appears to have the reiatsu of a 5th or 6th seat.

Kido- weak, Mizakiri uses kido, but only for stealth, she can control and hide her reiatsu perfectly, and cast a kyokko spell that would make a captain envious, as well as form reiatsu platforms. But this is all, she never uses hado or bakudo, preferring to slay or subdue opponents herself. If she were to somehow be convinced to take up hado and bakudo as a serious pursuit she would have the potential to be rather potent, but killing an opponent with magic tricks does little to sate her bloodlust, and thus she dislikes it.

Hoho - Very High, Mizakiri's shunpo is as fast as an average captain's. However her true talent lies in her acrobatics. Graceful and lithe, she practically dances across the battlefield, seeming to effortlessly dodge attacks and counter with swift, deadly blows. She rarely ever uses shunpo, simply because she never needs it unless going up against a vastly superior foe in speed, which happens very rarely.

Zanjitsu - Very High, Mizakiri's skill with her sword is both awe-inspiring and terrifying, when combined with her acrobatics, her blade becomes an extension of herself. She dances and leaps around a battle, with ease, and her blade strikes swift and true, striking precisely at weak points in a defense, vital organs, and tendons. No other vice-captain can rival her swordsmanship. She is also very proficient with throwing knives and daggers.

Intelligence - Very High, silent and calculating, Mizakiri can assess a situation in moments and come up with a dozen ways to kill a target. Her entire mindset is so efficiently geared towards the art of killing that when it comes to combat, she's a true genius. However in other endeavors she is only of average intelligence.

Hakuda - weak, with so much focus on her movements and blade skills, hand-to-hand became a weak point for Mizakiri, she knows enough to get by for long enough to draw her blade, and she knows how to strike some pressure points to subdue a foe, but that's about it.

Strength - High, Mizakiri is in very good shape, and has a lot of physical prowess, however most of her strength is dedicated to endurance, and she lacks physical power, preferring to maneuver around enemies and strike weak points rather than engage in a direct contest of strength.

Level 55  
Reiatsu 75  
Kido 10  
Hoho 80  
Zanjutsu 80  
Intelligence 75  
Hakuda 10  
Strength 78  



End file.
